Slytherin Girls do it Better
by Animegirljg
Summary: Neville has a sister but here's the catch she's a slytherin girl and she has her eyes on everyone apparently, her and Draco will make a good team I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fan fiction, but I'm on my friends account because I've only had mine for one day but I couldn't wait. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter but Neville's sister idea was mine c;.**

T'was a cold night night at Hogwarts and and Cole was sitting in the slytherin common room. Malfoy, the blonde hot one, was mimicking something stupid my brother, Neville, did at lunch. Ugh he's a nice person but I don't know he's just so lame? But Draco on the other hand is hot, and beautiful, he may be a jackass but so what? So am I.

"Hey! Cole, come up to the chamber with me, I need to tell you something!" called my friend Pansy.

"Alright" I said, and we ran up the stairs.

As soon as we got to the chamber she kissed me on the cheek and stripped me down to my bra and panties, now I'm not gay or bi or anything but I don't mind a little physical contact.

"Okay so I was laughing at Draco making fun of your dumbass brother but then I over heard something about you being high on his rating list he wants you!" Pansy screeched at me.

"Really now, hm I could use a little male fun if you catch my drift." I said in a snickering voice.

"Yup" Now my love let us sleep we have many things to do tomorrow.

"Goodnight" I kissed her on the cheek, and climbed into my own bed and dreamed of fucking Draco.

"Good morning young wizards, have another wonderful day!" Boomed Dumbledore's

Loud voice.

Ugh again, like my brother, Dumbledore's nice but he's very naive, Prof. Snape is where it's at. But I have to watch that sluttish Granger girl she's been hovering over him basically feeling him up every chance she gets. Pathetic. She should just stick to that ugly Ginger it's the best she'll ever have. I know I'll tell Draco to push her pile of books off the table.

"Hey Draco" I coo in a sickenly sweet voice "will you please do me a teeny favor?"

I whisper him the plan to my future lover and he said "Really, that's it?" "Why don't we do something else, more sweet?" he said deviously. "It will be wonderful."

Next thing you know Hermione is clinging to Ron, because of Draco's hot magic skills.

I laughed.

**So what did you think? Hate it or like it? Review please and I shall be updating very shortly. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why would you do such a horrible thing to a fellow student?" Cried the old, and wrinkled McGonagall. "This is simply unacceptable!" "I'm calling up Prof. Snape and he may choose which punishment will fit what you two have done."

Ugh old hag, I thought to myself, me and Draco were simply trying to teach Miss Hermione a lesson, a lesson to stop being the school slut that is. I swear Ron, the Ginger, belongs to her, she got together with that other guy at the Yule Ball before and now I see her staying late to ask my man for extra help? That's what is clearly unacceptable McGonagall, Mr. Snape is my man and Granger better keep her whore hands off him! Suddenly Snape opened the door and walked in, and then he proceeded to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Starr (My last name) Ms. McGonagall was just telling me about the idiotic prank you two pulled this morning." "I am ashamed to call you two Slytherin's why you people would ever pull something so childish is beyond me, 10 points from Slytherin."

"What?" "That's rubbish, though!" Cried Draco. "We were just teaching Granger there a lesson!" "She's always so close to Weasley so we just thought they shouldn't be feeling each other up." "It's nauseating."

"Quiet!" Snape snapped. "I'm taking care of Granger, and Weasley, don't you worry Draco their house lost 10 points for all of this fuss as well." "Now since this won't happen again you two will receive a weeks worth of detention starting after school today, Draco you help Ms. McGonagall and Cole you will help me in the potions room, Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Growled Draco.

"Of course professor, sorry about this, it won't happen again." I say teasingly.

"Right then off to class now, both of you, and I don't want to here another peep about you guys for the rest of the week." Said a vicious McGonagall.

Finally all my classes are out and I get to go to my detention with Snape! But I can't show up looking like shit obviously so I head up to my chamber to change. I finally pick up my sluttish skirt and top.

"Perfect" I purr.

"Professor?" I call out loudly as I enter the dungeon, hm it looks perfect to have a student-teacher affair if you ask me.

"Right here, Miss. Star, now please just clean the potion equipment while I finish grading some papers" Snape calls.

Hmm, this will take some work, he doesn't seem interested, oh wait I have an idea! I sidle off my cloak and reveal my slut clothes, but he didn't see me take them off so I "Accidentally" break a small beaker by knocking it off the table.

"Of course" He growls bringing a broom over to clean it, but as he gets closer he sees me, and then he turns slightly pink as his eyes look down to my only half covered boobs.

Bingo.

"Oh my gosh!" "I am so sorry Professor I didn't mean it!" I said acting to be upset.

"Quite alright" he said, and as he says this he bends down a little so I decide perfect time to pounce.

I start moving my hand slowly caressing his tense arm muscles. He says nothing. I take this as a good sign and continue making my way down until I see an obvious bulge in his pants, so I head for that. I'm getting ready to unzip his zipper on his pants and he knows it but before I do that I just rub my hand over it some more. Ugh I want that in me so bad! I start unzipping it slowly…almost don-

"Oh, sorry!" "I didn't mean to interrupt Professor!" Hermione squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, alright I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the other two but I'm really tired so it's not too much longer than the previous one.**

"What the fuck are you doing here, Granger?" I hissed taking myself away from Snape's gorgeous body. I then move my way over to give her a good bitch slap.

"Enough." Snape coughed and continued. "That will be 20 points from Gryffindor, Miss. Granger for walking in unannounced, and 50 points from Slytherin, Miss. Starr for being so inappropriate." "You will continue the rest of your detentions with Ms. McGonagall, now, Cole, be gone." "Hermione I'd like to see you for a moment."

"Yes, sir" Hermione managed and scurried over to him.

Ugh whatever he's a waste of time anyways, I'm leaving to go find Draco. I bet his dick was all dying looking anyways, and who the fuck would want that in their mouth? Not me, besides Draco is way more toned. Still though Granger must be punished she always has to ruin all my fun! I figure they've moved down to Snape's chamber by now ready to have some "sleep" yeah, right.

"Draco!" I say cutely "Want to go for a little stroll?"

"Sure"

"Let's go then"

I drag us out to the dark woods of Hogwarts and guide my love into a nice and cozy looking spot to have some fun. So I stand to face him and simply say "Alright, Draco truth is I'm bored and looking to have some fun and I know you're the guy to give me that fun."

"Of course, my dear, it would be my pleasure." Smiling maliciously while taking his clothes off.

He took my clothes off too, but then he threw me on the ground and started viciously biting me, staring from my neck and even though it hurt I groaned in severe pleasure. He took this as a good sign and continued biting only harder moving lower and lower on my body, he then grabbed my breasts and started squeezing them hardly as well, but trust me it was not the only hard part of him, because I definitely felt something down there poking around.

"Ouch!" "Go a little gentler that hurts." I cry at him.

"Sorry" was the only response he gave me before continuing.

Now we were obviously going to go all the way because in a second he was in me, like everything else with him he was aggressive and obviously going to do whatever he wanted, I winced in some pain but I will admit it felt fucking amazing, don't mind the pun.

Ugh there was no way Snape could pull this off Draco was younger, faster and knows what he wants. I will treasure this day.

When he was done were both exhausted so we simply pull our clothes back on and go to sleep, sweet dreams fuck buddy.

**So what did you think? Getting a little heated up I think Draco will be quite useful in this little story but he's a tricky one so Cole better watch out, you know maybe hang out with Luna or something. C: Review please. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter up! Changed the direction a little, and got some Neville in there. :3**

"Get your ass up Draco I swear to god if you make me late for potions…"

"Shut up you can ogle Snape later we're going back to the common rooms, I need a shower, and so do you. Next time you feel the need to fuck someone find a more sanitary location." Draco bitched as he got he robe back on.

"I didn't here you complaining last night, I bet you never felt that great in your life, but I'm never giving you anymore blowjobs not until you control that thing." I said pointing down to his crotch.

"Ugh what ever let's go."

"Where have you been my love?" Pansy screeched coming over to me hugging me with a quick peck on the cheek

"In the woods having a bit of late night fun with Draco, Deary, you should try it once in a while, he's a good fuck."

"Naw. He's too blond for me I like my guys to have black hair."

"Maybe you could convince potter for a round in Hagrid's shed! Hermione and Weasley will probably already be there but it's all good you two can tape them and then sell it to my brother since he's the only one touching him!"

"Ew Potter may be pure blood but that's all he's got going for him I think I'll just stick with you!"

Suddenly Pansy threw herself upon me and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Shit! Not right now Pansy the other girls might get jealous."

The other girls looked at us, stared, rolled their eyes and turned away, but one girl said "You know, Cole, Everyone here knows you're the biggest school slut, and Pansy's the second biggest, have so decency, put on a normal length skirt and don't be feeling up Snape during this mornings potions!" After that she stormed out and shut the door.

"What the fuck's her problem, I'm not groping her!" After that me and Pansy cracked up and headed down to breakfast.

"He did not!" Pansy screeched she was caught up in conversation with some other girls so I was just sitting there blankly when Neville cam up from behind me and asked if I could talk to him outside.

"What's up?" I asked him curiously when he just stood there.

Neville looked as though he was going to cry, probably got pushed by Draco or something. Wimp. But maybe not he looked really shaken up. Finally he said "It's grandma, she died."

"What?" I cried out "How could that be? She's in decent shape, she eats right oh my god what happened Neville, what happened to my grandmother?"

I was crying so hard, shaking back and forth how could this happen? It absolutely destroyed me when I couldn't be raised by my parent but now this? Ii mean I know grandma is strict but I love her, and most of the time I think she's the only one who loves me.

"It's okay Cole, calm down we'll get through this come on, McGonagall said we could have the next week off, come to my common room I'll explain there." As Neville picked my off the grass where I had fallen while crying I could see tears streaking his sad face, but I couldn't do anything but simply follow.

**So what did you think like it, hate it? Review Please. C:**


End file.
